chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf (CR +1)
Werewolf (CR +0) Description goes here. Image goes there. Creating a Werewolf Additional details go here. *'CR' Same as base creature. *'Alignment' Any. *'Type' The base creature gains the Shapechanger subtype. While in bestial form, they gain the Monstrous subtype. *'Senses' A werewolf gains low-light vision and scent. *'Hit Dice' Change all racial hit dice to d8s. Class HD are unaffected. *'Weaknesses' A werewolf retains all the base creature's weaknesses and gains the Corruption and Frenzy weaknesses below. : Lycanthropy is an active curse. The Beast fights for control over the bas creature, its strength represented by Corruption. Each werewolf has a Corruption score which starts at one and increases by 1d3 each time they frenzy. Corruption is cumulative, i.e., if a werewolf has Intermediate Corruption, they also have Minor and Minimum Corruption. : The Knights of the Silver Moon have developed rituals to reduce Corruption, but there is one way to reduce Corruption all werewolves have access to; time. Each week a werewolf goes without frenzying reduces their Corruption by one and month a werewolf goes without frenzying reduces their Corruption by two. : When exposed to certain triggers, the Beast threatens to take control of the base creature. A werewolf must make a DC (10 + the number of times you have risked frenzy since your last frenzy) Will save or become frenzied . Werewolves with levels in Knight of the Silver Moon, Werewolf Ravager, or Werewolf Wanderer : decrease the DC to resist frenzy by 5. : Frenzy triggers include being damaged with a silver weapon, becoming bloodied, the rise of the full moon, and certain intense emotional situations (as agreed upon by the player and DM). If a werewolf has 0 hit points, they automatically frenzy. A frenzying werewolf uses their Change Shape ability to assume bestial form as an immediate action. : A werewolf frenzies for 1d6 rounds before regaining their composure and transforms back to their original form. Werewolves with levels in Knight of the Silver Moon, Werewolf Ravager, or Werewolf Wanderer frenzy for 1d3, 1d4, and 1d6 rounds respectively. After frenzying, a werewolf finds themself in a particularly vulnerable position, and must make a successful Will save (DC 10 + Corruption score) 'to prevent the Beast from asserting control. : The Beast is an alter ego to the base character. The player is welcome to portray their character with the Beast in control. The Beast seeks to make life difficult for the base creature however it can, but prefers to use methods of physical and emotional violence to achieve its means. The Beast remains in control for a number of hours, depending on the werewolf's corruption score. : At Maximum Corruption, a werewolf is lost to the Beast, effectively putting the Beast in complete control of the character. This character can still be played by a player character, but the player may not want to play such a character. The Beast automatically frenzies when provoked, but can still lose Corruption normally. It is possible and not uncommon for a Maximum Corruption werewolf to naturally revert back to Major Corruption after a week's time. *'Offense ' *'Special Attacks The Werewolf retains all the base creature's special attacks and gains the special attacks described here. : Any creature bitten by a Werewolf is exposed to the curse, and must make a DC (10 + 1/2 HD + Con Modifier) Fortitude save or contract Lycanthropy. This is an evil curse effect. *'Ability Scores' +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom *'Feats '''Werewolves gain Diehard as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. *'Special Abilities''' Change Shape : Each werewolf has two shapes — a humanoid form, and a bestial form. By drawing on the Beast's strength and rage, a werewolf can become a terrifying and powerful creature, but not without risk or cost. A werewolf can spend a number of rounds equal to (Wisdom modifier, minimum 0) per day in bestial form without risking frenzy; at the end of each round after this limit, the werewolf must roll to resist frenzy. : Equipment does not meld between these two forms. Changing shape is a full-round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. While in bestial form, a werewolf cannot use any Charisma, Dexterity, or Intelligence based skill (except Acrobatics, Fly, and Initimidate) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. : Werewolves in bestial form gain a +2 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution and a -2 penalty to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Their base land speed increases by +15 feet, and they gain Hulking. The werewolf gains a a 1d8 primary Bite attacks and two 1d6 secondary Claw attacks, a +2 bonus to their Natural Armor, Regeneration 5/Silver, and a bonus to Intimidate checks equal to (1/2 HD). Additional Information *'Ecology' any, same as base creature *'Organization '''same as base creature *'Treasure '''same as base creature Additional words here. Category:Creatures Category:Creature Templates Category:Shapechanger Creatures Category:Monstrous Creatures